


Осень не кончится никогда

by Aerith_Hamilton



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerith_Hamilton/pseuds/Aerith_Hamilton
Summary: — Когда уже кончится эта блядская осень? — хмыкает Гэвин Рид.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 3





	Осень не кончится никогда

**Author's Note:**

> I место на конкурсе драбблов Become Human Fest по теме "Осень". :)
> 
> https://twitter.com/MRearrea/status/1190635993315102721?s=19 - арт от Nusyathecat, передающий в с ё

Желтые листья бесконечно падают вниз, спускаясь по спирали или образуя в воздухе идеальные синусоиды. Их много — целый листопад. Беглым взглядом Коннор может насчитать порядка пятнадцати тысяч. Коннор знает, что совершенно все, что происходит в мире, можно объяснить математикой.  
Все, кроме Гэвина Рида, конечно. Который вальяжно вытягивает ноги и хмыкает, глядя с ленцой на сидящего рядом на парковой скамейке Коннора.  
— Тебе действительно нужен мой совет? — грубовато интересуется он и щурится, отмахиваясь от очередного пестрого желто-оранжевого листа.  
— В противном случае я бы не обратился, — соглашается Коннор.  
Гэвин ему не верит. Смотрит с прищуром, знакомым до мелочей, ухмыляется криво, лезет в карман за красной сигаретной пачкой — еще одним ярким пятном в золотисто-сером мире.  
— Ну, тогда слушай, — говорит он, и прикрывает вспышку огонька шершавой ладонью. Коннор держит руки на коленях и слушает. — Это не самоубийство. Крови слишком мало. Его вены порезали уже после того, как он умер — хотя и весьма технично, ха! Помню, в тридцать шестом было дело, когда девчонке пиздецки искромсали обе руки. Интересно, как бы она сама себе это сделала, зубами?  
Уголки рта Коннора вздрагивают в улыбке. Гэвин в своем репертуаре: ирония и хрипловатый смех. Коннор тянется рукой к чуть примятой сигарете в сухих губах, вытаскивает осторожно, делает глоток дыма — и не чувствует ничего. Гэвин провожает жест красноречивым взглядом, который так и сочится насмешливым _подлый предатель_.  
— Но ты ведь это и так все знал, верно? — говорит он вместо этого.  
— Знал, — кивает Коннор. — Но я не могу оставить тебя без работы. Раз уж ты…  
Гэвин хмыкает и неопределенно машет рукой.  
— Да. Раз уж _я_.  
И Коннор знает, что за этой фразой куда больше, чем слышится, но задвигает этот файл подальше в базу данных.  
Потом.  
Когда-нибудь потом.

— Эта осень никогда не кончится, да?  
Гэвин у открытого окна бесстыже раздетый, и хотя Коннор знает его до мелочей, он не может отвести взгляд от штрихов застарелых шрамов на спине и боку. Он смотрит так жадно, будто в любой момент из него могут вытащить модуль памяти и выпаять самое ценное.  
— Кончится, — говорит Коннор и не знает, врет он или нет. Гэвин раздраженно ведет плечами, скребет пару раз по голой груди, смотрит на Коннора и кивает в сторону окна.  
— Знаешь, что было моим смыслом жизни долбаную кучу времени? — Коннор знает. Работа. Гэвин был помешан на работе, и это оказалось одной из первых вещей, которую RK800, еще не девиант, занес в свою базу данных. Это потом все стало по-другому, когда они сблизились: Гэвин научил Коннора быть живым, Коннор научил Гэвина радоваться чему-то кроме карьерных успехов. — Теперь все это хрень собачья. Я просто жду, пока ты вернешься и задашь мне очередной вопрос, на который совершенно точно знаешь ответ, и сделаешь вид, будто моя помощь тебе в самом деле нужна.  
— Мне _ты_ нужен, — говорит Коннор. Гэвин хмыкает и разворачивается всем корпусом. На боку у него россыпь белых выпуклых шрамов-линий. Коннор чувствует крах программы каждый раз, когда смотрит на них. — Нужен, — упрямится он, встает с разворошенной постели, делает несколько шагов вперед, обхватывает руками, целует, куда придется: в губы, в перебитый минимум дважды нос, в шершавую от щетины челюсть.  
— Коннор, — выдыхает Гэвин, но тот не дает ему продолжить, затыкает поцелуем, болезненным и колючим, и Гэвин сдается. Умолкает, отвлекается. Минут на тридцать ближайших всего, но когда они подходят к концу, Коннор малодушно сбегает.

— Так не может продолжаться, — Гэвин фыркает и пинает рыже-золотистый ворох листьев на дорожке. Эти шуршащие кучи тут и там, в каждой — ровно пять сотен единиц.— Хватит обманывать себя, Коннор.  
Тот упрямо мотает головой, сует руки в карманы, отгоняет всплывающие сами собой записи: Гэвин кричит на него в кафетерии, едко комментирует его возвращение в участок, бесится, когда Коннор отталкивает его с траектории полета шальной пули, хмурится, когда получает бумажный стаканчик кофе, насмешливо улыбается во время небольшой вечеринки в участке, зажимает Коннора у умывальников, исследует пальцами его губы, шершаво целует между лопаток, считает родинки.  
Гэвин становится старше, морщины бороздят его лицо, скорость реакции падает, но он остается на работе до последнего, пока его настойчиво не просят уйти. Гэвин требует, чтобы Коннор оставил его в покое и нашел себе _«кого-нибудь помоложе»_.  
Гэвин смотрит с больничной кровати на доступный ему в окне крошечный участок залитой последним осенним светом улицы, на падающие листья, и грубовато просит не уходить, потому что _страшно_ , _страшно, страшно, я не хочу уходить, жестянка, понимаешь, не хочу уходить._  
— Это ведь не я, — говорит Гэвин почти добродушно. — Проекция, запись, моделирование, но не я. Я сижу тут, где даже людей других нет, и жду, пока ты придешь, чтобы рассказать мне о какой-нибудь очередной херне, которую ты можешь расследовать и без меня.  
Коннор останавливается у развесистого дерева и запускает руки в карманы темно-серых джинсов.  
— Если это не ты, — говорит он, — почему я просто не могу заставить тебя думать, что так все и должно быть?  
— Наверное, — говорит ему вечно тридцатишестилетний Гэвин Рид, отмахиваясь от очередного падающего рыжего листа, — потому что ты помнишь, что никогда не мог.

* * *

Скамейка мокрая после дождя. Коннор может ощутить кончиками пальцев текстуру дерева и водяных капель, впитывающихся в его джинсы. Гэвин, сидящий рядом с ним, щурит поблекшие глаза на бледно-голубое небо и подрагивающей морщинистой рукой поднимает упавший ему на колено пестрый лист.  
— Когда уже кончится эта блядская осень? — хмыкает он.  
Коннор берет лист из его пальцев — его ладонь все такая же мягкая и гладкая, как была в первый день существования, и разительно контрастирует с некогда восхитительно красивыми и гармоничными руками Гэвина, — и аккуратно складывает во внутренний карман.  
— Скоро, — обещает он. — Скоро кончится.  
Гэвин фыркает и закрывает глаза.


End file.
